Couples
by Nutmeg Lee
Summary: "We're not meant to be Jelsi, are we?" Oneshot. Jelsi, Ryelsi, Jartha


_Jason thinks over his relationship with Kelsi, then makes a decision._

_I definitely don't own High School Musical or "All Or Nothing" by O-Town.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jason threw his basketball in the air as he lay down on his bed, thinking. He was contemplating his relationship with Kelsi. It just didn't feel right. It didn't seem like he and Kelsi were exactly a perfect match. He really had wanted to ask her out after the championship game, but now it just wasn't making any sense to him. What did the two have in common? Nothing at all. Opposites attracting may work for Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, or even Zeke and Sharpay, but not them. They didn't work that way. For the past few weeks, he had actually thought that Kelsi should be with Ryan Evans. He could see the attraction between them even if they couldn't.<p>

Suddenly, his sister began blasting music from her room next door. Jason rolled his eyes as he dropped the basketball to the floor. He rolled onto his stomach and pounded on the wall.

"Jessica! Turn it down!"

Jason groaned as his sister's only response was making it even louder. "All Or Nothing" by O-Town. It was the only boyband song that Jason would ever admit to actually liking. He started singing along.

"_I know when he's been on your mind. That distant look is in your eyes. I thought through time you'd realize, it's over, over._"

Jason thought about these lyrics, then started comparing them to him and Kelsi. It surprisingly fit their status now well.

"_It's not the way I choose to live, but somewhere, something's gotta give. A share in this relationship gets older, older._"

Well, yeah, he liked Kelsi a lot, but maybe not in the sense he thought he did. He knew this wasn't right. He understood where they should stand: as just friends. Nothing more.

"_You know I'd fight for you, but how can I fight someone who isn't even there? I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you. I don't care if that's not fair._"

That was exactly how Jason felt at the moment. Jason _would_ fight for Kelsi, but Kelsi didn't even know there was a someone else. A certain hat-wearing, dancing twin someone else. He had his chance with her, but he knew he couldn't have her anymore. He wanted what was best for her, even if it meant hurting her in the process. Dang it. He really didn't want to hurt her.

As the chorus started, Jason knew what had to happen tomorrow. Kelsi always got to school early everyday, so he would just talk to her then. This had to be done, no matter what.

Slowly, Jason drifted off to sleep while O-Town played the background music in his dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>He paced inside the music room, thinking about what to say. Kelsi was usually always very early, and Jason really just wanted to get this over with. After a few more minutes of pacing, Kelsi walked in looking through her music folder.<p>

"Hey, Kelsi."

Kelsi looked up, surprised by her company. "Hi, Jay. What's up?"

He sighed as Kelsi continued her morning routine of setting up her music and tea. Man, he really didn't want to hurt her. I hope she doesn't cry, he thought. I really won't be able to handle it if she cries. "Listen, Kels. We need to talk."

Kelsi looked up abruptly at Jason, confusion in her eyes. "About what...?"

Jason sat down next to her on the piano bench. "What do you think about... us?" he asked, carefully choosing his words.

"Us... uhm... well..." Jason watched Kelsi as she struggled to come up with an answer. "Well, uh, we're... Jason and Kelsi, sometimes Chad calls us Jelsi, we-"

"Kels, you know what I mean."

Kelsi sighed and looked down. "Yeah, I know." She started playing with her hands. After a few moments of silence, she looked back at him. "We're not meant to be Jelsi, are we?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Kelsi bit her lip. "Is it bad that I don't feel as upset as I think I should be?"

Jason smiled a little. "So how long have you been thinking about this?"

"Give or take three weeks."

"Yeah, me, too."

They shared a small laugh. Kelsi sighed and rested her head on Jason's shoulder as he put his arm around her. "We'll still be friends, though?"

Jason looked down at her. "Of course we will, Kels. And, as your friend, can I be perfectly honest with you?"

"Yes...?" she said, apprehensively.

He smiled at her. "We may not be Jelsi, but I sincerely do think you should be the _-elsi _part of _Ry_elsi. You get what I'm saying?"

Jason saw Kelsi blushing, and that was all the answer he needed. Smiling, he got up and was about to leave when he heard Kelsi call him back.

"You know, Jay, I sincerely do think you should be the _J _part of J_artha_. You get what I'm saying?"

He quickly did an about-face and saw Kelsi smirking at him from the piano bench. He felt himself beginning to blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

They shared one more laugh before he exited the music room.

Jason smiled as he walked down the halls of East High. That went a billion times better than he thought it would. And she didn't cry! She was totally cool with it! he thought. He reached Mrs. Darbus's classroom and sat down at his desk, thinking about his relationship with Kelsi. They didn't function well as a couple, but worked great as friends.

Just then, he saw Martha walk in. She waved at him. "Morning, Jason!"

He smiled and waved back. Jartha, he thought to himself. It has a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. :) I wrote sort of a part 2 to this, so if more people are interested in reading it, review and tell me, please! :)<em>


End file.
